Golden Land Inhabitants
Umineko Online has users from all over the world coming together to talk. Name (Click for User Page) Location & Time Zone Steam Page Alyss France (CET) Augustus Uruguay (GMT-3) Aurora USA Bancho Portugal(UTC) Ayumi Germany (CET) Bancho Portugal(UTC) Sonata France (CET) Kisae Burnt Scotland (UTC) http://steamcommunity.com/id/higanbana_needs_a_haircut Casca http://steamcommunity.com/id/Cascascap/ Ceres Gein774 USA Helrul Spain http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198063076153/ Igazi Kastelle (Kas) USA Kord Croatia (CET) Laughing_Rat (Rato) France (CET) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA............NO Luigilewis889 Australia Myao Poland (CET) RedTester Rolo Georgia, USA (EST) http://steamcommunity.com/id/Beato sarah72 Greece (EET) Sayo Spain (CET) Sherlock42 France (CET) Snoe CET http://steamcommunity.com/id/HahaNoNotGettingMySteamId StarTurner Australia Tohya USA (EST) https://steamcommunity.com/id/Neptunia_eSports Valander France (CET) Vera_Claythorne Vezon ZackFair Poland (CET) ZekeStarr USA Zerooo Zumo Spain (CET) https://steamcommunity.com/id/ZDDM Retrospect This is more of a recollection of the people that were on UO. No smearing or BMing about them here. Just facts or how you remember them as, maybe add what sprite they used, who they were and what they've achieved. Feel free to pitch in and alter some things. Or even add your own side to it. Aecheritt Spriter supreme, archy's great at visual edits. While not always on the same page as others, he's a nice person to be around. Despite this, he rubbed the admin and others the wrong way once and got the short end of the stick by getting banned. He mostly used Lion and Shion back in the days. Alyss The golden child of UO, she was the partner of ZackFair. Despite the fact that she was over encumbered with a shit load of work irl, she managed to have a good presence in the community and was dearly loved by many. She usually took the Shanon sprite, also Berune, Clair, Natsuhi (back when she first came and roleplayed... alone) and a bunch others Aulin Some hot latino guy, he used to be a great detective, perhaps at the same level as Sherlock even! He used to use Erika but he has somehow gone missing. He is somehow pretty good at ice skating, too. Augustus >>Someone do this one, ive never met this person Aurora Creator of the UO client, she and Sonata were left in charge with being admin after Zack retired from that position. Aurora was in a relationship with Sonata as well. At the time very During the "Golden Days", she wasn't very active in the community, thus leaving most of the admin work to Sonata. Said to have been central in some of the dramas that transpired after the "Golden Days" of UO. Always used Lambdadelta on UO, though she had a period where she used Beatrice the Elder a lot. Bancho Some would call him the playboy of the community, others would call him the Brazilian. Equipped with insane internet speed and a libido that is unrivalled he's usually the one that's the first (and probably the only one) to hit on newcomers. Before he used Black Battler, he kept to George. Oh and he is retarded (Kord, I hope you'll post this screenshot one day) Belle Belle came on UO with a different name, one that shocked Vera greately. They workshopped it to Belle somehow. I, myself, do not know much about this person, as she was usually around when I wasn't around. After Vera left, she left as well. She used that Gertrude sprite. Sonata Moderator and coder of UO, together with his partner at the time Aurora. Being more active than Aurora at the time meant that Sonata was more involved in dramas, in a good and bad way. From actions i deem sensible, like the handling of Gi, to the less comprehensible ones, like throwing fits in public, he was a pillar of the community. Though not as involved as others in the community events that took place during the "Golden Days", his presence was always felt (and I'm not just talking about his "spy" account). Sonata was also a key player in the fracturing of the community, though his actions are understandable and justified. Used to use Bernkastel but switched to wedding erika somewhere along the way. Burnt Burnt arrived during the reddit wave. Fan of many things, he had common ground with many people. Quite active during the "Golden Days" of UO, he befriended many people. Though not all was smooth sailing, after some events he faked having cancer and sent very opinionated messages to several people who thought highly of him. This drama left a sour taste in many people's mouth and has damaged his reputation greatly. He rocked furfur? Casca Eventhough this guy is usually labelled as a lolicon, he is loved by many. His good nature and attitude translate in a good atmosphere whenever he's on. He used the Momoyo sprite later down the line. Ceres Although she wasn't around too long, she came with her boyfriend Kisea. I don't know what sprite she used. Coofu Coofu was a gentle person. He participated in a few events before ultimately disappearing, this being the time before the discord, no one really got in touch with him after. Though even after his short presence he's foundly remembered by many. Coofu was one of the few that actually used the hideyoshi sprite unironically, which could explain why people liked him so much. Gein The second oldest member of UO, only younger than Zeke the old man himself. He often used Goat-kun. He loves thighs and chemistry. Gi Gi was an odd fellow. Mostly talking about hypothetical family issues, even if they were very negative at times. He responded very hostile to the life coaching of another member. It got to a point were people were so bothered by him that a poll for his ban was issued. Though he got banned, many believed he still tried to harass people on the client and outside. Even when others used Kanon, he would use that sprite. Eunoe Known for creating a riddle which consumed people in anguish. He always hanged out with Zerooo and Sherlock, and used the character Ikuko. Helrul The living walking Decalogue, he would always talks like Dlanor would. He is also a big fan of solving mysteries, anything that would even resemble a mystery he would approach as one. As said above he always talks like Dlanor would, so naturally he also uses that sprite. Igazi Nice hispanic guy, used Lucifer. Kastelle Another active member during the reddit wave, she participated in many community events, and was of the opinion that dissociative identity disorder was a thing every time. Avid fan of Final Fantasy 14 and Fate, she was undefeated during debates surrounding said subjects. Though some things happened, she remained positive throughout it all. Her history was marked by ups and downs, 33 screaming frogs, Burnt, a teal toe, Pico renamed Peko, Reeeee, screamings and raging while playing with Zack... She would often alternate sprites, so it's hard to pin down which she used the most, Gertrude, Furfur, some chick from Sayaka? Keiichi Another french from the forum Umineko France (advertized by Bern back in the days). He came at the same time as Archy, the most loved and respected person on UO. He became rather forgettable as the years went by but a certain detective is still affiliated with him. Apparently, he is very busy nowadays, swimming in kanji hell. Kord Referred as the notes guy, Kord was usually the one that kept track of what happened during community events on notepad, as we all should have done. He was always around during these events and even hosted some of his own, while one might even be forgotten by many. Despite being smart and collected, he's quite a memer himself at times. He always used Ronove. Laughing_Rat Rat was a cool one, some would say too cool. Very anti capitalism and supporting anarchy (and communism too), Rat is a very laid back kinda guy. He's the guy who was on UO all day and all night, even if it was semi afk at times. He came during the reddit wave and partook in many community events. Even though one can see his stance in drama as being neutral, he will be for the side that involves the most freedom and care. It's impossible to get this guy to hate you, nor is it impossible to hate him. He always used Kanon and hid somewhere in the corner of a bg. LadyBeatrice Extremely late to the party, arriving only months before the fracture and well after the "Golden Days". Her actions revived the community however, even to the point where there was another community event. She always used Beatrice. Luigilewis889 A very optimistic guy from what I remember, perhaps too optimistic. He was an Aussie, but also a Brit for some reason, can't really recall why, maybe he moved? The whole "is humanity doing bad" discussion always ruffled his feathers, often resulting in massive triggering. Reminds me of this one time shitposting on the discord was called valposting and he suspected Kord. This resulted in the canning of his Jojo TTRPG he had with Kord and others. He used Erika when he was online. Maru Maru visited UO once or twice, but wasn't around in between those visits or even after. For the times Maru was on, the beatrice sprite was used. Myao Polish and homonym of Zack in name, he used to be called Mayo, Boog and nowadays, Fumi. He is relatively known as a party pooper and his nerve wracking mysteries. Notable works: Erika and the stone collection on pastebin mystery, the white-haired lady mystery, 5 doors and 6 windows mystery and many others. He often used Ange. Oskar Known as Gay lord, he is one of the oldest, and gayest member ever. He likes using Satoshi for his blushing sprites --gets shot-- and is an avid AA and Total Drama fan. I mean what?! He often used Satoshi's blushing sprite. Oz Originally joined the community without even having read the Umineko visual novels. Used to act mysterious and ominous. Likes tabletop RPGs and tried to run games in the community a few times but found little success. Has earned certain people's ire for some things he's done. Started off using the Maria sprites but he switched and never settled on a new favorite before leaving. Pariah/Dark Austrian dude, pretty cool, left with a meme message that has been burnt into everyone who has witnessed it souls Redtester Some Australian crazy anime watcher, he was often a member in the margin, pretty distant from the rest but whenever he came it was nice, he would often come the morning as Star was connected at that time. He talked about a lot of anime. He is still alive, somewhere, all is well. Restkastel TBC Rolo Cool USA middle aged man, he often uses Saya. Rose A friend of Alyss, but apparently she doesn't remember them anymore, so it might have been a fellow german friend of Dai, Nico, Sayaka, Mistress, Miya, Yumi's. He might have been using Rosa..? Ruronoi Yeah you probably don't remember him, he was a cool guy but left early, (joined early too) due to the fact he didn't really like chatrooms a lot, each their own, but it was a shame. He usually used Clair. Sarah72 Came to UO somewhere in the Summer iirc. Quickly became friends with almost everyone, until she suddenly disappeared. However, she was still alive on Skype for the following years, this due to her not possessing a PC anymore. Later joined the MO bunch on discord after years of promises of returning. She usually used Beatrice as avatar. Sayo TBC Seiichi Seiichi (AKA Hablaguy28777) is mostly known for his memeability. His catchphrase "I am a insect" is uttered throughout the community as a joke and his OC is ridiculed from time to time. However this doesn't best represent Seiichi, as he was invested in the community in his own way. One of Seiichi's most remarkable quirks is his fascination with Marvel, and in particular Spider-Man, his OC is a testament to that. His thick skin also allows him to keep on going no matter what insults are thrown his way, a very admirable feature and one I respect him greatly for. Though very rare to spot, he does have a serious side, though due to his nature and mannerisms it's very hard to spot at times. It is this very behaviour that rubbed most of the community back in the day the wrong way and ultimately got him banned. Only after the "rift" did he come back due to one of the sides reaching out to him and inviting him. I don't know what sprite he used back then, but in the post fracture UO he usually used GM Battler. He also appeared as Keiichi Maebara sometimes, back when "Seiichi" was his Higurashi OC. Sherlock42 Master detective, no mystery was too hard for him, for he was the one that solved all of them. Extremely friendly at times, although he wasn't that active outside of solving mysteries. Very close to intellectuals such as Eunoe, No(body)/Zerooo/Oneee and LadyBeatrice, he is also a master of chess and full of surprises when you know him. Back in the days, I used to tease him because he was slow at writing in english, but now his english level is pretty good! Good job Shicchan! Mostly used the Will sprite, if that one was occupied he used the Clair one. Snoe I know that he joined on the day the first ever Interactive Mystery happened and created a meme there. He was an active member during the "Golden Days" of UO, participating in and hosting several events. Outside of those, he was mostly viewed as a troll, and more than not his "jokes" crossed the line, rubbing people the wrong way. This ultimately led to him getting banned. Even then, he still managed to be ever present in the community by existing on the discord. His presence and behaviour ultimately led to the fracturing of the community and the rift we know today between the 2 parties. Always teaming up with Kord, they formed the best bromance around. He always felt self-conscious about his behavior (if I remember correctly, I mean) and never really meant harm, such a nice guy. He always used Okonogi. Starturner Australian kangaroo eater, he is a nice guy who likes astronomy and visual novels. He used Sorcerer Battler a lot, and also sometimes Belphegor. Terra/Emily I'm probably the last person remembering her but she was one of the first girl after Alyss, which made quite a ruckus back then, because we got two girls at the same time if I recall correctly. She was nice but she left early, or rather she never came back sadly. I don't remember who she used, but she was cheerful iirc. Toyha A meme master, Tohya came late to the party but did bring his friend with him. As his name implies, he used the Toyha sprite. Valander Some french old man, he used to hate on poor Archy for good reasons. He used Ange a lot and was quiet most of the time because of his shyness. The first time he encountered Archy, Archy tried to rape him. Venom I don't know how he found UO, not having even completed the VN. More often than not he's the most calm and sensible person around. He is also the guardian of the mainbuilding, forever waiting for people to come back from community events. He mostly used GM Battler, Amakuza and EvaBeatrice. Vera_Claythorne Many regard Vera to be the most enigmatic person they've encountered on UO. Taking forever to respond, very cryptic in her messages that might be out of left field. At one point she appears to have gone paranoid believing 3 people were the same person. In retrospect this is believed to be just a front, some knowing what she really was like. In the end her charm brought some drama to UO that could some could call the end of the "Golden Days" of UO. After said drama she left, only to reappear for one day, who knows what was said, all I know is that Venom's wish came through true. She usually used the Natsuhide sprite. Vezon TBC ZackFair The original creator of the community. Also one of the persons responsible for keeping UO alive as long as it has, by trying new things and engaging with the community. During every crisis/drama, he always remains neutral and diplomatic. Zack always sported the Battler sprite.He also used Chiester 410 back in the days. Zekestar There's a lot that can be said about Zekestar, but then again nothing might be more appropriate given certain situations. He certainly was present, and not such a bad guy, he aided the community with some ideas, that i cannot deny. He regularly hosted games with others and was always a good sport. And that is why i feel i better not speak ill of certain quirks of his and events he partook in. Zeke always used Leviathan. Zerooo/Onee/No(body) A nice vietnamese who migrated to Finland, he is apparently very respected and quite the delinquent, but also very clever and got a scholarship to Finland. He is one hell of a sadist but that's what we like about him. He is pretty good at chess as well. He used Witch Maria/Maria a lot. Zumo Usually down to earth, Zumo was fun to converse with and engaged lots with the community. Together with Zack and Bern they tried to make their own game using BYOND's engine? Don't quote me on that. He knows who his friends are and will protect their interest. Whenever he was on UO he used the rika sprite.